Princess Picasso
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: What happens when Farkle heres Lucas's little nickname for Maya, and why does it make him so angry? Simple, Farkle does not like how shallow it is, and accidentally proves just how well he knows Maya...and Maya starts to realise she might not know Farkle as much as she should. A story in which Riley is oblivious, Lucas is unworthy, and Zay is a sneaky little button pusher.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- not mine, characters not mine.

Zay had never seen Farkle so outraged by something before, standing facing the bigger, stronger male, infuriated by the words Zay had said on Lucas's behalf 'blonde beauty'. No one had expected Farkle to get angry over it, least of all Maya. Yet, he had. Standing up and lecturing lucas "that's the nickname you pick?, in all the words available to you in the English language, you pick ones to credit her appearance, I expected something less shallow. It's an insult, you could use the endearment to credit any aspect of her personality, yet you choose her looks, which despite being ravishing, pale to her, don't even compare to who she is...I never thought you so shallow, Lucas" his hands were balled, and everyone held their breath, just waiting for the country boys response. Watching as Lucas stood, his words challenging "well then what's yours?" Farkle didn't even blink, answering in a tone far too rational to not sound scary "Princess Picasso" Lucas smirked, and even Riley looked confused at the chosen nickname. Zay continued watching Maya, and he suspected that she understood the nickname where no one else did...at least, if that small little smile was anything to go by.

Crossing his arms Lucas further questioned a very calm Farkle "explain?" Lucas's tone was calm, handling the angry Farkle easily. Unperturbed by the sudden explosive words that the tiny two words had picked- Lucas hadn't exactly expected Zay to say them-, it didn't make them less true though-'blonde beauty' it was a compliment, at least...everyone else had thought it was. apparently everyone but Farkle, and by the sarcastic roll of his normally sweet blue eyes, a sign that the nickname should be completely explanatory...and it was, to him, and Maya.

Huffing he started his passionately patronising spiel, mixed with condescension and oozing confidence as he crossed his arms and leant back, a smirk to rival even Lucas's slipping onto his delicate features. "Easy. Maya is a princess, she's smart and brave, she commands respect, and will cut you down if you don't. She doesn't take orders from anyone, and won't settle for less than she deserves- but she's still gentle, she won't hurt a fly unless she's hurt first. She keeps a brave face even in disaster, she is kind, and funny, and loyal...the only thing she doesn't have is the crown, which is good, cause it would just get in her way. She's also like Picasso, you have to look a little closer to see the really small details, she isn't easy, and she isn't obvious- if you want her in your life- you have to work for her- she's something that not a lot of people understand, but once you do, she's easy to love. I chose a nickname for her, not her body."

Then he just stormed out, muttering about dunderheads and complete bloody twats. The bell on the door tinkled merrily into the silence as he left, whilst the remaining group were left in silence. The shocked kind from Lucas and Riley, proud and amused from Zay...and absolutely stunned from Maya. Not the small sunprised 'oh' when Maya heard the blonde beauty nickname, but a deep seated, unable to process, world imploding stunned. Four words from Farkles crazy diatribe spinning in her head like hyper angry hornets 'she's easy to love'...four words forming a question in response- did Farkle love her? Maya knew he did, he loved them all...but did he _love_ her?


	2. Chapter 2

Maya knew how to ignore things- she ignored her absentee father, she ignored Boings constant repetition of 'three years'...she was good at ignoring things.  
She was struggling with turning a blind eye to this though, and she was trying like hell to forget it. Those stupid words, that stupid damn question. She would find herself staring off into space thinking about it, wondering what it had meant- everything else Farkle had said made sense...kind of...except for the ravishingly beautiful part, but then again, Farkle had always been prone to exaggeration. 'He probably meant it as a friend' she told herself, the feeling that bloomed in response familiar to her, a deep seated disappointment. Maya sure as hell didn't plan to pick at that string, hell, she was probably only thinking about it cause Farkle had been so unaffected by it. Treating everybody exactly the same in class the next day, not one word said by anyone...not even Maya, who would normally stride in bold as brass demanding answers, swinging first, and aiming later. She had kept her mouth shut though, only acting how she normally would...cause damn it, if they ain't bringing it up, why should she? "Maya, what's your opinion?" Mr Mathews voice cut through her inner questioning, causing Maya to snap out and mumble "huh?" she bit her lip, for once guilty that she hadn't been listening. Watching as Cory hung his head and sighed exasperated, Maya shuffled uncomfortable for once at being the source of her teachers irritation "detention" her fuzzy headed teacher declared. Instead of fight, Maya cast a glance at Riley, seeing that sweet concerned look that just said 'not today, honey. Just go with it'. So instead of fight Maya nodded, meeting her teachers eyes, making it clear that she understood. Turning, Maya knew where Mr Mathews would go for the input "Farkle, care to give your Opinion?" Maya knew the class would be zoning out as the words were said, until every head swivelled at his words "ummm, sure...well, ummm...I kind of, well..." Maya stopped watching her teacher, who gaped in shock at Farkle Minus declaring he didn't know something. Watching him curiously...since when was Farkle not paying attention? She asked herself as she and the class watched him, his hair was pushed back, and it made him look older...'and gorgeous' a traitorous voice whispered in her mind. Wearing a pale blue shirt, and a white and dark blue checked open buttoned shirt over it...'it sets of his eye's' the back voice noted curiously. Cory waited on Farkles answer "I wasn't listening, sir, i was up late studying...and..." Cory waved one hand through the air, the other holding the bridge of his nose as he looked down sighing "you understand I set an example with Maya? I must give you detention, I'm sorry Farkle" in response Farkle nodded, looking sorry. Until their teacher turned back to the blackboard, moving the lesson on. When Farkle turned to watch the shell shocked Maya, and took the opportunity to shot her a quick twinkling smile, and a wink that made that voice in the back of her head do somersaults...then he turned away, focusing on the words their teacher said instead. Although Maya would swear up and down she saw a silent chuckle shake his shoulders when he stopped looking at her. So Maya followed suit, focusing on their teacher- the words 'he did it on purpose' spinning on repeat in her brain. Along with a question- who else saw the wink? And what did they make of it?. 


	3. Chapter 3

The second class was over, Cory had been quick to remind Farkle and Maya to stay seated. Reminding of their obligatory ten minutes, before leaving, not telling them he would be back in ten minutes after he had gotten coffee. The second that door closed Maya swivelled, staring Farkle down whilst he smiled calmly at her.  
"Why did ya do it?" she demanded, in the last half hour of the lesson she had gotten furious, outraged he would put his spotless record to be tarnished with hers.  
His response made her huff "I knew he'd go easier on you" the calm logic cooled Maya slightly, but not enough to stop her next snapping bite.  
"Since when do you care?" Farkle recognised the precariousness of the situation he was in with his princess, choosing his words quickly, not bothering to think them through like he normally would 'Farkles been doing that a lot lately' his mind murmered as the words flowed "I've always cared...but today isn't the day to test him, he's...off" the explanation wasn't great, but it pulled Mayas attention away from his behaviour.  
As she slowly replied "I hadn't noticed" Farkle couldn't resist the small smirk that took over his lips, noticing when maya saw it, trying to erase it...not quite seeing the faint pink that blossomed like watercolour over her cheeks. Farkles tone wasn't mocking or condescending, it was honest, and emanating a warm sweet concern "Yeah, I got that...What's up with that anyway? You've been moody for days" he knew the question was risky, so as he said it he moved to the seat besides Maya, the one Riley typically occupied. Farkle noticed that she struggled to meet his eyes 'wierd' a voice commented. Before Maya responded firmly "Nothing". Farkle leaned forwards, taking a dangerous dare "Is it about the nickname? Cause I can change it if you want" Farkle knew his behaviour last week had been atrocious, and he didn't doubt that Maya had questions...he just wanted her to ask them. When she looked up she was smiling, a soft reassuring smile only ever given to Riley. "No, it's not the nickname...and don't change it" he smiled slightly, raising his eyebrows at her insistence. Chuckling as he asked her "Why?" watching, unexplainable thrilled as she stammered and revealed her reasons "Cause...I, uhh, I- I kinda like it" Farkle kept himself from jumping up, or hugging her. Leaning back, folding his arms behind his head as he smiled through his words "Then it sticks" he told her, watching her smile at how easy he was. Her happy expression changing when she realised he hadn't properly answered, taking a new approach "You know you didn't have to do this right? I would have been fine" Maya assured him, leaning forwards herself, she looked serious, and slightly upset Farkle noted absently. So he did what he liked to do...he tried to cheer her up. Openly laughing as he replied "But then we wouldn't be talking" he pointed out, before changing the topic "...you're sure you like the Nickname?" Farkle checked, his skin jumping when Maya reached out and grasped the top of his hand, smiling and rolling her eyes "Positive." She afirmed, the warmth of Farkles hand underneath hers oddly nice, enough so that she considered grasping it tighter...both relieved and disappointed when Mr Mathews burst in, coffee in hand- ready to lecture them for the last few minutes on listening. If Cory noticed how Farkle had moved seats, he didn't say anything, or how Maya had touched him so easily...Instead his tired, sleep deprived brain proceeded to deliver his sermon on listening and respect, before ushering them out.  
Neither mentioned it, but later, when Farkle asked if she wanted to hang out and have a movie night since it was Friday, Riley and lucas noticed how Farkle had placed his hand on Mayas bare arm, and how Maya had responded similarly before he left having gained the positive answer...Neither were dumb enough to say anything though. 


	4. Chapter 4

Maya didn't even have to knock, the door to Farkles penthouse was wide open. Which said boy was lounging against, open smile, and ready hug as Maya appeared in the hallway "Princess" he called easily, both of them smiling at the permanence of the newly acquired nickname. Hugging her quickly as she walked unhesitatingly into his arms, pulling away and ushering her into the complex ahead of him, before closing the door behind them. Maya walked right over to the sofa, settling herself on it in front of the mega TV whilst Farkle spoke, noticing how a cup of her favourite ice tea was on the table in front of the sofa. "Movies all set, and popcorn a popping...and Chinese is on the way" he told her, taking the jacket she had left on the arm of the settee and hanging it up in the coat closet. Before coming back in, draping a big soft blanket over Maya before vanishing again, appearing with a mega bucket of popcorn, handing it to Maya before seating himself next to her on the triple sofa. Once he had arranged the blanket over him as well, he turned to see Maya already munching on popcorn, smiling and close to giggling as he fussed.  
He looked at her, his cheeks pink at being caught struggling with the blanket. "thanks for the drinks" Maya teased without saying anything, he laughed, waving it away "it's cool. Can't have movie without drink can we?" Maya shook her head in agreement. Pressing the bowl of popcorn between her and Farkle, as he eagerly stuck his hand in and shoved it in his mouth, whilst Maya reached over to grab their drinks, passing Farkle his as he thanked her with a smile. "what movie is it anyway?" Maya asked as Farkle hit play on his tablet, almost squealing with joy when the harry potter theme music started playing. Farkle laughed at the girlish noise, noticing how Maya had her shoes off, in particular noticing the Cheshire cat design. "nice socks" he commented, causing Maya to laugh and wriggle her toes "yeah, a gift from the Mathews when they went Disney land...you ever been?" she asked curiously, surprisedwhen Farkle shook his head and sighed "always wanted to, my dad's just never had the time" he explained, Maya recognised that particular brand of sadness, it was the same as hers when her own mum hadn't had the money. He didn't bother asking if she had been, he knew the answer. Instead he turned and looked her dead in the eye "promise me something?" he asked, watching her meet his gaze and nod "obe day we go. No lucas, no Riley. Just us, we go to make up for when we didn't...then we get you the other character socks from alice in wonderland, agreed?" Maya nodded furiously, her eyes oddly bright "agreed...and we visit the maze so you can beat it" Maya laughed, Farkle held out his pinky, and instead of comment on the childishness Maya reached out her own pinky to wrap round his own. Trying to figure out the meaning of the way he was looking at her, wondering if she had a similar expression. Neither of them breaking contact, strangely enjoying that unexpected warmth of each others skin, neither breaking away until the pounding of a jumping Dudley upon staircases ricocheted them back, making them focus. A year ago being alone with Farkle would have been wierd, not trusting him to make a move...he seemed calmer now though, less fixated on chasing either her or Riley. Sometimes she even wondered if he actually still liked the two girls, or if he was over it...the idea was odd, she was used to the certainty of Farkles attention, but if it meant Maya could chill out and not have him bring up marriage or kids, so be it. Hanging out with Farkle was easily one of her favourite activities, had become one in the last six or so months. His compliments were intended to merit praise rather than charm, his gentle touches were intended to bestow comfort and friendship instead of entice...Farkle had at some point grown up, even beyond Riley and Lucas in a lot of ways...but not Maya, she had always been more mature, life had made sure of it. Somehow her and Farkle had gotten onto the same length, and even though she loved Riley for her sweetness...she liked having this Farkle, the one she genuinly liked being with. So lost in the movies they easily made a marathon of the series. Only stopping when the Chinese was delivered and for refills.  
When Maya fell asleep, Farkle called her mum, and told her that they had a spare room she could use since it was so late. When farkle woke her up, Maya was groggy, having fallen asleep besides him during movie 3. Explaining the situation whilst she yawned and smiled, offering her a hand to help her up, escorting her along the halls, an arm wrapped around her waist, worried she would drift of again as she walked. Opening the door for her, watching her throw herself into the bed, snuggling and curling under the covers, Farkle hadn't gone into the room, he knew it wouldn't be appropriate "night, blue eyes. Sleep tight" she murmered sleepily. He smiled, curious at her words "is that your nickname for me, blue eyes?" she uhh uhhed from her covers, and before he left he murmered "night princess Picasso, see you in the morning". Leaving to clear the TV room, washing the plates and cups, throwing the rubbish, and putting the dvd's away. Before falling into his own bed, the other side of Mayas, praying that his dreams would be free and clear, as he drifted off.

Please please review. If there is something you wanna see, tell me. Sonething you don't like, tell me. Think it'cute, tell me


End file.
